This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
There are various known methods of structuring a set of data elements and of searching the set of data elements to locate a desired element. The data elements may be left unstructured or may be structured according to some principle, such as numerically, alphabetically, etc. The data set may, for example, be searched linearly by looking at each item in the set in order or by using a binary search, which repeatedly divides the set in half and determines whether the desired element is above, below or equal to the dividing point of the set.
As the number of elements in a data set increases, many known methods of structuring and/or searching the data set become cumbersome. Such methods may become slower, require more processor power, and/or memory.